Hidden Confessions
by EscapingAFairytale
Summary: Hermione can't deny it anymore - she loves Ron Weasley. But what happens when Ginny finds out?


Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in her sweater and trousers on the sofa by the warm, crackling fire – she was buried into her book and was twisting her hair with her wand.

For the first time, she felt _bored._ This was really rare, as Hermione was very studious and often enjoyed the homework the teachers assigned her. Ginny wasn't there, Harry wasn't there…and Ron wasn't there.

On days like these, Hermione would be merrily chatting with Ginny about school and girls like Parvati and Lavender – She would be chatting with Harry by the Quidditch pitch – and she would be having alone time and play wizard chess with Ron.

She threw her book onto the nearby desk and lay her head on the soft, red pillow, waiting for amusment, waiting for Ron…

"Hermione?" she sat up, straightened her hair rubbed her eyes thoroughly; Ron and Harry had returned from Quidditch practice. Both had snow in their hair and Ron supported a black eye.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, scratching the snow from his hair.

"I was…studying…must've dozed off," she yawned. "Ron, what happened to you?"

"Oh," said Ron, clutching his eye. "Yeah, Ginny accidentally hurled a quaffle at me…it was worse earlier."

"Oh, well-" Hermione got up from her seat and raised her wand, pointing it at Ron's black eye. "_Episkey_."

The bruise had softened, but not entirely. "Thanks, Hermione," said Ron, smiling down at her.

His smile…she hadn't seen his smile in _quite _a while. It was very…unique. Not a bad unique – unlike Harry's, Neville's and definitely not like Viktor's. It was supported by his red hair, which Hermione noticed by the way had grown sleeker and was plastered to his face, something Hermione enjoyed more than boring buzz cuts like Viktor's. And his eyes – they were the deepest of blue, but didn't stand out like Luna's – they made her fell warm.

But what was she thinking about? She never thought of Ron's looks…until now.

"Erm, Hermione," Harry interrupted.

"Hm?"

"Ron and I are going to take showers," he said clearly. "We'll meet you and Ginny up here soon then we're all going to lunch."

"Okay," Hermione said, still grinning at Ron, who was suddenly interested in his leather keeper's glove.

Together Harry and Ron departed from the room and climbed out the portrait hole.

Hermione sighed and fell back into the red sofa. She looked out the window to see white snow everywhere. Suddenly she felt cold, so she sat on the thick carpet by the fire and raising her hands. As the portrait hole opened again, Hermione turned quickly. Ginny came in, looking sulky with snow in her hair, but otherwise wearing an overlarge sweater (that belonged to Ron) and knee-high boots.

"Oh, Ginny," Hermione sighed.

"Who were you expecting?" she said grumpily, throwing herself onto the sofa.

"There's no need for a tone," Hermione said coolly. "How was practice?"

"Well, if I come back like this, would you expect it to be decent?" she said, taking a chocolate frog and throwing away the card.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Angelina's been really – I don't want to put it as something bad, but she's not exactly being nice," Ginny spat. "Ron's gotten a black eye and she doesn't give a damn – Katie broke her arm and Fred nearly fell off his broom but all she cares about is crushing Slytherin."

"So, not good?" sighed Hermione.

"Well, yes," admitted Ginny. "What's up with you?"

"What? What is "up" with me?" Hermione repeated.

"Something's on your mind," said Ginny suspiciously. "Something's on mine, too…"

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You know Michael?" said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," replied Hermione.

"He's a complete – well, I mustn't say, but he's been really down lately."

"Did you ask him?" said Hermione.

"Yes. He said something about quidditch…never you mind," she sighed grimly. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, actually," Hermione confessed. "I don't feel like studying –"

"Hear, hear," said Ginny, smirking.

"_And_," Hermione interrupted. "There's nobody to play chess with…"

Ginny stopped trying to open the chocolate frog with her teeth. "Come again?"

"Erm," said Hermione. "I said there's nobody to play chess…when's lunch, I'm hungry," she said stiffly.

"Oh ho, don't you change the subject, Hermione. Not anymore." Ginny sat up straight, tossed her long, red hair and smiled mischievously. "You, Hermione Jean Granger, fancy my brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Hermione stood up, her mouth widely open, her nose wrinkled and her face contorted with rage and embarrassment. "You – Ginny!"

"It's the truth," said Ginny coolly.

"So that's your hypothesis?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Ginny.

Hermione sat back down, her face buried in her hands. "You – how –"

"Aha!" said Ginny triumphantly. "So you don't deny it!"

"Wha – no, you just, I do not like your brother!"

"Right," said Ginny. "You _love _him!"

"Shhh!" said Hermione, looking around. "One more word, someone might hear you…"

"Sorry," said Ginny, lowering her voice.

"Where did you get that idea?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh, Hermione, you can be so naïve sometimes," said Ginny, rolling her brown eyes. "The minute you said there was no one to play chess with…"

"Well, that doesn't say anything!" Hermione retorted.

"Who do you _only _play chess with when Harry's at the owlery, or having detentions with Umbridge?"

Hermione said nothing. Her face was scarlet.

"It's been obvious," said Ginny quietly.

"Since when?" snapped Hermione.

"Oh, since, well…maybe second year. _Your _second year."

"Wha –"

"Ron trying to retort back to Malfoy," she interrupted. "Third year, the whole cat-rat thing, and let's not forget fourth year," said Ginny, smiling. "'Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!'"

Ginny had imitated something Hermione had tried to keep out of her head for at least a year now.

"I suppose Ron took that differently," Ginny chuckled.

"No he did not!" said Hermione. "When I said that I meant that it we was eligible next –"

"Honestly, Hermione," sighed Ginny. "D'you really think my brother is that smart?"

"He's nice! That's all that matters," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Well, mind me, but Viktor's handsome – and from all I know, he can't even smile."

"Viktor's not all bad, coming from Durmstrang and all," she said sympathetically.

"Oh, tear," said Ginny sarcastically, mockingly wiping her eyes.

"Seriously," giggled Hermione, slapping Ginny lightly. "He's just…not Ron."

"Not Ron?" said Ginny, one of her eyebrows raised. "Of all the boys in Britain, you choose my brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley?"

"I suppose," said Hermione, blushing madly.

"He's a complete idiot," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione threw her copy of the Daily Prophet at Ginny.

"Ouch!" cried Ginny.

"He is _not _an idiot," Hermione said angrily. "You just don't see him like I do."

"Ugh, of course not, he's my _brother_."

"And I'm one of his best friends," Hermione retorted.

"And don't even get me started on how you address him!" laughed Ginny. "Oh, Ronald!" she imitated.

"Ginny!" cried Hermione. "I have every right to –"

"Only mum calls him that," Ginny said grimly.

"So?" said Hermione. "Ronald is his given name."

"Come on," said Ginny. "Would you rather be called "Ron" or "Ronald"?"

"That's not the point," snapped Hermione.

"Just admit." Ginny got up and sat next to Hermione on the red sofa. "You like my brother."

Hermione folded her arms, then, grudgingly, replied with, "Just…don't tell _anybody_!"

"So you do," said Ginny quietly. "You do…"

"Not a word!" Hermione repeated. "Not even to Ron himself –"

"What word?" Ron and Harry had just appeared into the portrait hole; both were in sweaters and jeans and were cleaner than usual. "What?" Ron repeated.

Hermione looked at Ginny, her mouth wide open. She tried to avoid Ron's eyes.

"That Hermione forgot to do her Potions' homework," Ginny improvised wildly. "And that you can't copy it tonight."

"Oh," Ron looked taken aback and Harry looked confused.

"Shall we go to lunch, then?" Harry added awkwardly. "What do you lot prefer? We could go to Hogsmeade, if you like."

"That would be nice, don't you think so Ginny?" said Hermione in a high-pitched voice. "Hogsmeade. Sounds nice."

"Yeah," replied Ginny. "I'm starving."

"You're not the only one," Ron replied. He went first through the portrait hole, then Harry, then Ginny, then lastly, Hermione.

The lot was covered in scarves, jackets, and hats, but that still didn't cover up the horrible weather on the road to Hogsmeade. All shielded their faces from further harm, and all had frost on their hair.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a warm, thick-gloved hand on her arm – expecting Ginny, she turned around. It was Ron.

"_Potions_?" he said. "Honestly, Hermione, of all the excuses you told me for the past four years, you come up with potions homework?"

"Wha – how would _you _know?" she retorted, her face blushing harder than the weather could make it.

"Because," said Ron. "It's not you. And besides, I found your essay when I was looking for my chess set."

"Oh." Hermione looked disappointed, and wanted Ron to avoid the question –

"What was that 'word' you were talking with Ginny about before me and Harry came in?"

"None of your business," scoffed Hermione, flipping her brown hair back.

"Yes, it is," said Ron, who's ears were turning as red as Hermione's cheeks. "C'mon, tell me."

"You'll find out someday," Hermione said quietly.

"What?" snapped Ron, who clearly didn't hear her.

"I said," she repeated, smiling now, "you'll find out someday, Ronald." And with that, grinning more than ever, she ran up the Hogsmeade trail right next to Ginny. She turned around to see Harry walking with Ron, looking slightly amused.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"It's OK," she assured Ginny. "I – I handled it by myself."

She turned around again. Blue eyes met brown, and then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept walking up the steps, Hermione with still a grin etched on her face.


End file.
